<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something More by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046111">Something More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You give Loki a neck rub and you get a bit carried away (fluff, no smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Loki weren’t really friends, but you had a respectful, mutual appreciation for each other. You stayed out of his way when it was obvious he wanted to be left alone, but you’d check in with him after a few hours to see if he wanted to talk. In return, he brought you tea whenever he made some for himself and reserved your usual seat next to him on movie nights.</p><p>Okay, maybe you were friends, but neither of you would admit that you cared about each other more than you let on.</p><p>You’d noticed that something was on his mind, but he wouldn’t talk to you about it. You wanted to help him, but you couldn’t think of a way to do that without knowing what the problem was. You couldn’t get him to open up to you and you were worried.</p><p>You bit your lip and knocked twice on his door. You knew it was getting rather late, but you were determined to do something to show him you were there for him. Maybe he’d tell you what was on his mind if he knew you cared. Loki opened the door and the corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly when he saw it was you. “Hello, Y/N. What is it?”</p><p>You teased lightly, “I didn’t know I needed a reason to come see you.” You pushed past him and entered his room, pausing when you saw the state of disarray his room was in. </p><p>Loki shut the door behind you and moved to stand beside you. “Please ignore the  mess, I wasn’t expecting any guests.” <br/>You bumped him with your shoulder, saying, “You know I don’t care about that.” You made yourself at home, sitting on the edge of his bed as if you’d done this a thousand times before. He joined you, his shoulders barely brushing yours. </p><p>Loki glanced at you and noticed what you were wearing. You had on a pajama set with little sheep on them. He stifled a laugh and pursed his lips. You raised an eyebrow, saying, “Don’t tell me you have a thing against matching pajamas.”</p><p>“On the contrary, I find them quite... amusing.” There was a smile on his face but you could tell that underneath his facade, there was a heaviness that seemed to be weighing him down. He seemed tense and a little on edge, despite the carefree attitude he was trying to exude.</p><p>An idea popped into your head and you nudged his shoulder with yours. “Turn around, please.” </p><p>“Why?” Loki narrowed his eyes at you but did as you asked him to. You knelt behind him, your hands moving to his shoulders. <br/>Loki caught your wrists, turning his head to give you a questioning look. </p><p>“You’re carrying a lot of tension, and I just want to help. If you don’t want to tell me what’s bothering you, at least let me do something for you.”</p><p>Loki relented and loosened his grip, letting your hands slip to his shoulders. The muscles underneath your fingers were hard and tense and you slowly started massaging his shoulders. Loki’s eyes closed involuntarily and he sighed as you applied a little more pressure. </p><p>You did that for a few minutes until you felt the knots in his shoulders start to loosen. You pressed your fingers a little deeper, and you apparently hit just the right spot because Loki emitted a low, soft moan. He stiffened as soon as he realized what he did, but you kept moving your fingers without pause. You smiled softly as you felt him relax again, and you massaged his shoulders for a few more moments. </p><p>When you’d worked all the knots out of his shoulders, you trailed your fingers up under his hair to the back of his neck. You weren’t really thinking about what you were doing. Now that you were touching him, it was like you couldn’t stop. You pressed your fingers lightly against his skin, rubbing the muscles underneath in circles. You kept edging your fingers closer to his hair line until you were massaging his scalp.</p><p>Loki leaned his head back into your touch, goosebumps trailing up his arms. His head was tilted back far enough that you could see his face, and for the first time in a while, he looked like he was at peace. You couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken care of him, and in doing this for him you felt like you were letting him know he didn’t have to do anything alone. You would be there for him, always.</p><p>Caught up in the moment, you pressed a tender kiss to Loki’s forehead and when you pulled your head back, you stilled. Did you really just kiss the god of mischief’s face? You pulled your hands back from his hair and Loki straightened, turning to face you. </p><p>Your face flushed and you started to apologize, “I’m sorry, I don’t know wh-“ Your voice faltered as Loki wrapped his arms around your waist and tugged you into him.</p><p>You fell forward a little since you were on your knees, your hands resting on Loki’s shoulders to keep you steady. Loki shifted you so you were straddling him, your head just an inch or two above his. Your breathing hitched as Loki’s gaze flickered to your lips before meeting your eyes again. </p><p>You didn’t realize how much you wanted this, him, until now. Loki trailed one of his hands up to cradle the back of your head, pulling you down slightly to capture your lips with his own. </p><p>You melted into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and curling your fingers in his hair. Loki kissed you in a way that you’d never been kissed before, with an intense fervor that made you feel like there was no one else in the world, just the two of you and this moment. </p><p>After a few more moments of ethereal bliss, he pulled his head away slightly to catch his breath. You felt a little lightheaded, dazed even. You couldn’t stop staring at his mouth and you actually craved the feeling of his soft mouth against yours. Loki must’ve been feeling the same way because it was only a few seconds before he pressed his lips to yours again.</p><p>The two of you were tangled up in each other, hands and mouths pushing and pulling, giving and taking at different moments. You were breathless and faintly trembling when the kiss ended, feeling a little lost without his warmth.</p><p>And that was how the god of mischief ended up asking you on a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki takes you on a date, despite the disapproval of certain avengers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you forget that he killed people? Huh?! He’s dangerous and psychotic, and you want to go on a date with him, Y/N?” You grimaced as Tony’s voice raised to a yell. </p><p>You knew Tony was just trying to be protective and you loved that about him, but right now, he was pressing all the wrong buttons. You tried to keep your voice calm and steady, “Keep your voice down, he might hear you. We’ve all killed people, Stark, stop acting like a saint.”</p><p>Bruce pushed his glasses further up his nose, gently and cautiously saying, “We end the lives of bad people when we have to. Loki caused the deaths of innocent people who didn’t deserve to die. You know that’s not the same. That being said, Tony, I don’t think it’s up to us to decide what Y/N does.” </p><p>“Well said, Bruce. Y/N makes his/her own decisions.” You turned towards the sound of Loki’s voice. He was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen directly behind you, and his eyes met yours. </p><p>His gaze stayed on you but his next words were directed towards Tony and Bruce, “When I asked, Y/N agreed to go on a date with me.” You saw a flicker of uncertainty in Loki’s eyes when he asked, “Have you changed your mind?”</p><p>“Of course not, Loki.” The smile on his face at your reassurance made you melt and you  didn’t realize you were just staring at him until Thor entered the kitchen. “What’s the topic of conversation?” </p><p>“Apparently, I’m the only person who thinks that Y/N shouldn’t go out with Loki.” Tony rolled his eyes and popped a blueberry in his mouth. </p><p>Thor crossed his arms and looked between you and Loki for a moment before grinning. “Pairing an intelligent and courageous warrior like Y/N with the likes of my cunning and fearless brother would be a truly dangerous combination, but I cannot imagine a more perfect match.”</p><p>You sent a grateful smile Thor’s way and you said, “I think it’s time for that date now.”</p><p>Loki held his hand out and you took it, ignoring the looks the two of you received as you left the kitchen. You walked almost lingeringly down the hall, trying to memorize the way your hands fit together perfectly.  Loki laced his fingers with yours, and there was something about touching him that was so natural- like you were made for it. You smiled softly, glancing at him. “So, where are we going?”</p><p>Loki grabbed an umbrella with the hand you weren’t gripping and the two of you stepped onto the elevator. You pushed the button for the ground floor as Loki said, “I had something rather wonderful planned but unfortunately, it was an outside activity and the weather is being entirely uncooperative.” His brow furrowed and his head was tilted to the floor as he spoke, and you couldn’t tell if he was disappointed, embarrassed, or a little of both.</p><p>You rubbed your thumb across the back of Loki’s hand and quickly reassured him, “That’s okay. Do you have anything else planned? If not, I have an idea.” </p><p>Loki glanced at you curiously as you both stepped out of the elevator. “I didn’t. What is it?” </p><p>“Maybe we could go to that little coffeehouse on the corner? Doing anything outside of the tower is a date to me, and I think you’d like it.” </p><p>Loki gave you a gentle smile and said, “I need no convincing.” </p><p>You dropped Loki’s hand as you opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. You stayed under the awning to avoid getting soaked from the rain and Loki stood next to you, opening the umbrella. He held his arm out for you to take and the two of you began walking in the direction of the coffeehouse.</p><p>After a few steps, Loki tilted his head towards your ear so you could hear him over the roaring rain. “I apologize for my lack of preparedness.” </p><p>Your eyes softened as you gazed at him. “You don’t have to apologize, Loki. I’m happy just being with you.”</p><p>The tension in his frame dissipated at your words and the corners of his lips lifted. “I believe that is the loveliest thing anyone has ever said to me.”</p><p>That? Really? You couldn’t believe someone as deserving as Loki hadn’t heard better than that. </p><p>“I did not want to say this in front of the others but you look ravishing, as always.” Now it was your turn to smile, a blush rising to your cheeks.  </p><p>“Thank you, Loki.” Loki held open the door to the coffee shop and you ducked inside, waiting for him to close the umbrella. A few drops of rain dusted his shoulders as he followed you into the shop. </p><p>You both ordered at the counter before you led Loki to the reading nook in the back of the coffeehouse. It was your favorite spot, a secluded booth with a window behind it and two shelves of books surrounding it on the sides. It was unoccupied and you slid into the side of the booth closest to the window. Loki sat across from you and you could feel the heat of his legs brushing yours under the table.</p><p>You rested your arms on the top of the table and Loki took your hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of your hand. “I don’t know why you accepted my proposal for a date but I am certainly glad you did.”</p><p>“You really don’t know why? Well, for starters, you keep me on my toes. You’re fiercely protective and loyal. When I’m with you, I feel..” You felt a lot of things when it came to Loki, but you settled on saying, “...safe and cared for. And honestly, this date just started and it’s already the best one I’ve ever been on because it’s with you.”</p><p>A tinge of color flushed Loki’s pale cheeks and he glanced down at your interlocked hands, a sheepish smile on his lips. “You’re too kind, Y/N. Do you come to this place often?”</p><p>You smiled at his change of subject, humming, “Mhm. It’s my favorite. Do you have a favorite place? Is it on Asgard?”</p><p>Your hands broke apart as a cheery brunette brought you both your coffee orders. You thanked her as she left, taking a sip from your mug. Loki gazed at you in adoration. “It’s not so much a place.. more like a person.”</p><p>You knew what he was hinting at and your breath caught in your throat. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach. Your fingers trailed over the design on your mug absentmindedly as Loki sipped his coffee. </p><p>After a moment, Loki spoke again, “Are we to ignore the disapproval that was so clearly expressed earlier?” </p><p>You took another sip of your drink before saying softly, “No, I suppose we should talk about it. Does it bother you?”</p><p>Loki sat up a bit straighter, his previously open expression becoming unreadable. “I would be lying if I said I am always unbothered by the opinions of others, but in this case I am not. I would be bothered, however, if those opinions troubled you.”</p><p>You glanced down at the table, taking a moment to choose your words carefully before responding, “It is a bit disheartening. Those are some of my closest friends and their opinions mean a lot to me- but not as much to me as you do.”</p><p>You shifted forward a bit in the booth, one of your legs grazing Loki’s in a reassuring gesture. Your eyes met his and you watched as his expression softened and his lips parted. “I am undeserving of such devotion.”</p><p>You inhaled sharply, his words causing you pain as if they were directed towards you. “Promise me something?”</p><p>Loki’s eyebrows raised as he leaned forward. “What is it?”</p><p>“Promise you won’t say anything like that again?” <br/>Loki’s smile held a hint of bitterness, but he took one of your hands in his and gave you his word.</p><p>You lost track of time, the two of you lingering as if you didn’t live in the same skyscraper. Night fell and you both decided you should head home. The torrential downpour had slackened into a soft summer rain, and you both stepped out of the door of the coffee shop into the night air. Loki went to open the umbrella but you put your hand over his, stopping his movements. </p><p>You felt the water flowing from above hit your skin but you didn’t care. Your heart swelled as the streetlamp cast an aureate glow on Loki’s features. Droplets of rain clung to Loki’s hair and you wanted to curl your fingers into his locks and kiss him. So you did, right there in the middle of the sidewalk in the pouring rain.</p><p> It was the perfect end to a perfect date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>